SASUSAKU: the wonderful journey of life
by Faye heartfelia
Summary: a collection of one shots I've been writing for my best friend, based on our favourite ship SASUSAKU set in the universe of the anime/manga, I hope you like it, First chapter "Drunk": what will happen when Naruto and Sakura decided to drag Sasuke and get some drinks? contains minor NaruHina
1. 1 Drunk T

Even in his worst nightmares, never did Sasuke imagine he'd end up stuck with his drunk former teammates.

And the stupid idea was all Sakura's fault.

He sighed as the blonde and the pinkette whispered something in each others ears and started giggling while looking at him, they creeped him, really.

"Hey saasuke-kun how much did you drink?" The Haruno said as she filled his cup with sake again, he tolerated alcohol, he could drink as much as he wants and get just a little bit buzzed, but it wasn't the case for the other two.

As mentioned before, it was Sakura's idea. Naruto came to her flat and told her Hinata was gone in a tracking mission with her team for that night and said they could use the opportunity for a team 7 night out. Both her and sasuke refused, knowing these nights out always end at ichiraku and with him eating a dozen of bowls of Ramen and one of them paying the whole thing.

Then the pinkette had the brilliant idea to do "more mature things" Since they were adults then.

Sasuke guessed she may have picked up this bad habit from tsunade as she downed her 8th cup.

"Sakura you're overdoing it" he warned her as he sipped his own beverage.

"Don't be such a pussy teme!" The drunk Naruto yelled "Sakura-chan can hold her drink!"

Sasuke snorted, obviously none of the two can.

"I'm waiting to see hinata's face tomorrow morning moron... when she'll find you vomiting in the toilet like a pregnant woman" He smirked, that would be priceless, he'd make sure to pay them a little visit the next morning,after he deals with his own problems.

And speaking of them, Sakura leaned against his left side, brushing their shoulders together and he couldn't deny he appreciated the contact of her warm skin against him.

She was obviously too drunk to even sit straight, as she poured another cup for her But was interrupted by a strong yet gentle grip on her wrist "stop... you're too drunk Sakura"

She looked up at him with glassy eyes and pink cheeks and blinked many times "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered and he could smell the alcohol in her warm breath.

Little did he expect she would put her hand on his neck and pull him to her, crushing their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Sasuke was quick to pull away from her, his face was as red as his favourite tomatoes, they never kissed in public before.

"Sa... Sakura?" He mumbled with widened eyes covering his lips with the back of his hand, she knew how he felt about public affections and yet she was too drunk to take a hold of herself.

"Oooooooaaah!! Sassuuuke!" Naruto was laughing loudly at the other side of the bar "she stooole a kiss from your sorry lips teme!" He added as he slammed his hands on the counter, earning a glare from the bartender.

"Oh that? It's not the first time..." the pink haired woman replied giving him a little wink.

Sasuke cursed internally alcohol and everything related to it, he couldn't seem to get rid of the blush on his face so he just decided it was time to end this night out, maybe he could discuss this with sakura in private in her flat.

"Sakura... stop" the Uchiha warned, they were walking in the empty dimly lit streets, he had to hold her with his arm around her waist and hers on his shoulder since she was stumbling on her feet.

"Why would I Sasuke-kun? You like this..." she whispered, she took the chance of the position they were walking in to nuzzle her face on the side of his neck and press from time to time a light kiss on his throat or his collar bone that was visible through his V-neck black shirt.

He liked it, it was true but he didn't want her to act like that, and yet he couldn't push her away.

"Sasuke-kun smells sooo goood..." Sakura mumbled, taking a long inhale into his neck as she brushed her nose along it.

He quickened his pace, they needed to get to her flat, now.

He was glad he had a set of keys once they stood in front of the door, he opened it and pulled the drunk woman with him inside.

Sakura didn't wait to take off her shoes, as soon as he closed the door, both her arms wrapped around d the young Uchiha's neck and lowered him to her level "Sakura?" He questioned and she smiled innocently

"Say Sasuke-kun... can we have fun tonight?" She purred, tilting her head and leaning closer, her lips were just a mere inch of his own.

Sasuke blushed again "fun?" He mumbled, not quite sure of what she meant.

"Oh you knoww Saaaasuke-kun... we should take it to the next level... don't you think sooo?" She said suggestively and he had to push her away then, he couldn't take it anymore.

"No Sakura" he said firmly regaining his composure. The main reason why they didn't venture in such territories yet wasn't because he didn't find her attractive or didn't want her, in the complete opposite he desired to own her completely... body and soul.

However, he still felt guilt towards her, in other words he still believe he didn't atone his since enough to be with her in such an intimate way.., not yet.

Sakura pouted at his rejection, something she wouldn't have done if she was sober, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at his "you don't like me Sasuke-kun" she stated, her voice was a little bit broken.

The Uchiha wanted to face palm himself, was she serious with that?

"Sakura... you know it's not like that... it's just too early for me..." he justified but she didn't remove the scowl from her face, instead she kneeled and pulled her shoes and turned around heading towards her bedroom.

The raven haired man eyebrow twitched, now she was hurt? Drunk Sakura was really driving him mad.

He fussed his hair with his hand as he toed off his own shoes and walked behind her, he knew it was quite useless to try and talk some sense into her head now but he couldn't bear going to sleep with her mad at him like that.

"Saku..." he didn't finish his sentence as he walked into her room, he was face with a topeless blushing Sakura, with only a pair of black bras to cover her breasts

"Like what you see?" As soon as sooner talked he averted his eyes away, no he won't take advantage of her drunken state to stared at her like that

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked here..." he mumbled his apologies and was about to turn away when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist.

When he looked back at her, he saw another emotion into her eyes, something like fear, longing, pleading...

She was scared he'd leave her alone... again.

"Stay..." she said, her lower lip quivering with the weight of raw emotion.

He couldn't help it anymore, she may be drunk but she knew exactly where to strike.

He turned back fully to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest in a tight embrace. Sakura snuggled her head into his neck and he positioned his chin on top of her head.

"You're even more annoying like that..." he whispered and soon felt her go limp into his arm.

She passed out.

Cautiously, he carried her to her bed, tucked her under the covers as he tried as much as possible to avoid staring at her cleavage.

Once the sheets pulled to her chin, he brushed her hair out of her face and observed how peacefully she was asleep, with slightly parted pink lips.

The Uchiha leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth "goodnight" he whispered as he pulled away, his mouth tugging into a soft smile.

He furrowed his brow when he closed her bedroom's door, he better brave himself for a strong hangover tomorrow morning.

"Ugh... what time is it?"

He looked over his shoulder from the counter, to the pink haired woman who walked into the kitchen. She was stumbling on her feet as she placed two fingers glowing with red on her temple.

"Did you take the painkiller I left on your nightstand?" He questioned as he placed a cup of orange juice in front of her.

She nodded the looked at the wall clock "10am already... ooh nooo..." she whined, slamming her face into the table as he sat down "shishou is going to kill meeee..."

Sasuke wanted to laugh at her depressed state but restrained himself "I called her... I told her you were sick..." he told her and saw her jerk her head up to stared at him with wide yet tired eyes "I have the day off?" She asked and he nodded, resuming his cooking.

They fell into a familiar comfortable silence, that both of them learned to enjoy in the months they spent together.

"What happened yesterday?" Sakura asked then, hesitantly.

"Nothing" was his answer as he took her empty cup and refilled it again placing it in front of her with a bowl of rice and grilled fish and another one of miso soup.

"Eat... that will ease the headache" he told her as he pulled her pink apron of his head, it was cute seeing him wearing her apron whenever he decided to take care of some of her chores.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun?" She called when he was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped and gave her a questioning gaze

"Thank you..." she mumbled "for taking care of me... I know I'm quite a handful when I'm drunk"

"Hn... it's okay... you were more annoying but it's okay" he responded with a slight smile on the curve of his lips

"Where are you going?" She asked again

"To save the day" he chuckled and smirked, he really had to hurry up to catch up with what he was dying to see.

He had two choices at that moment:either laugh at his best friend or pity his wife.

He found both of them at the bathroom, Naruto with his head into the toilet and vomiting loudly while Hinata sat beside him, frightened and still in her mission gear.

He was ready to bet she didn't know it was a hangover.

"Sasuke-kun?" The black haired woman said when she noticed his presence by the door frame "Naruto-kun... is... is sick" she mumbled patting her husband's back.

Naruto wasn't a medic, didn't had painkillers and wasn't hydrated enough, he could understand the difference between his and Sakura's hangover.

"He is not..." he said with a sigh as he walked to them and kneeled down "we had... few drinks last night..."

"Oh..." she answered innocently.

He nodded and then heard Naruto cough, it seems his stomach was finally empty.

"What are you doing here bastard?!" He asked as he pulled his face from the toilet.

"Came to save your sorry ass..." Sasuke answered as he and Hinata helped the blonde on his feet.

They took him to the couch where he sat and groaned "my head hurts!" He whined, his wife sat beside him and brushed her knuckles around his cheeks "It's okay darling...you'll recover soon" Naruto gave her a weak smile and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it "thank you honey..."

Sasuke stood their as he watched the couple, a glimpse of jealousy on his guts as he wished he could be like that with the woman he loved, but yet he didn't deserve it.., not like Naruto did.

"Here" he handed the hyuuga a packet of painkillers "give him two and make sure he's hydrated"

His best friend's wife nodded "thank you Sasuke-kun" she said with a slight bow of her head and he bowed back, it was rare to find someone as well behaved as Hinata nowadays.

He walked out of the Uzumaki propriety silently and jumped from roof to roof towards his destination.

Images of the sweet couple came back into his mind. He was far away from this point but he was moving, recovering with baby steps from the darkness that engulfed him once.

When he walked into the flat again, he found Sakura asleep on the couch and smiled, he may be slow but he'd make sure to see her happy smile and be the cause of it everytime possible until the day comes to forgive himself completely.

He secretly hoped it will be soon as he placed a soft kiss on the seal that marked her power.


	2. 2 Risky T

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He answered with a sleepy voice, holding her small body tighter against him.

"We... we don't use protection Sasuke-kun..." the pink haired woman mumbled and only then he noticed how tense she was.

"Aa..." he simply said and snuggled his face into her hair.

Sakura swallowed and raised her face to look at him straight in the eyes.

"You know what it means Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn"

"I may get pregnant..."

"And we've been doing this a lot lately..."

"Sakura..." he whispered and she looked at him again only to be surprised by a pair of lips on her own, he pressed them tenderly against hers and pulled away after few seconds "I'm well aware of that Sakura..." he told her as his hand travelled along her bare back.

"Sasuke-kun, pregnancy is not something we toy around with, it's serious..."

he raised his brow, he didn't expect that from her "Sakura... are you.. don't you want it?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you want to have a child... our child?"

"I..." she seemed to be hesitant "I don't know Sasuke-kun... I mean we are not ready... we're not even married yet, that would be weird..."

Sasuke nodded "but we love each other, remember?" He said as he nudged her even closer to him under the covers.

Sakura litterally stared At him with stars and hearts in her eyes, she knows that he loves her but having him say that so casually took her to another sky.

"Earth to Sakura are you listening to me?" He shook her lightly with a chuckle, The Pinkett loved how her boyfriend... no, soon to be husband always seemed to be lighter and happier after love making.

"I'm sorry... I spaced out..."

"Obviously... annoying pink haired woman..."

She pouted and he laughed, poking the seal on her forehead, he really felt happier.

"Don't you want to revive your clan?" She asked out of the blue after a while

"Hn?... this is not a priority anymore Sakura..." he replied still holding her against him " I won't mind if it happens... but now I want to focus on more important things..."

"More important things?... you mean you're redemption?" She mumbled as she looked up at him, green met black and Amathist as he gazed back at her, his hand went to her face and he brushed his knuckles along the line of her jaw

"Aa... and my redemption is you..." he whispered and leaned to kiss her again.

To say that she was startled would be an understatement

"Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled when he pulled away

"What is it annoying?" He replied with a smirk

"I love you?" She smirked back

"Tch... tell me something I don't know..." the raven haired man answered "I love you too..." he continued, pressing his lips to her forehead.

They stayed silent for a while

"A girl or a boy?"

"Hn?"

"Would you like to have a girl or a boy first?"

"I really don't care..." Sasuke replied as he closed his eyes again "I'm fine as long as they look like you..."

"Pink hair ? "

"Ugh not that much Sakura" he scoffed, imagining an Uchiha boy with pink hair

His lover giggled "what about green eyes?"

He smiled, his eyes still closed "those would be fine..." he mumbled with a sleepy voice, yes he could deal with a green eyed Uchiha even though it would be weird but emerald green has become his favourite colour.

"I want a girl first..." sakura murmured, as sleep started taking hold of her too "and maybe name her after someone from your family?... itachi-san maybe..."

"Hn... maybe... sleep Sakura..." he responded

"Goodnight Darling..."

"Stop it..."

She giggled, she really loved this man in every possible way and she was sure they were going to shower their child-if they had one- with love and care, they would be good parents and that innocent creature would never see the necessary darkness they had to dEaling with in the past. love conqueres all... even the broken heart of a young Uchiha.


	3. 3 Papa is ill K

"Papa how are you feeling?"

He barely opened his eyes to see his daughter leaning over him with a cup of orange juice in her hand.

"Where is your mother?" He said with a croaked voice as he adjusted himself into the bed.

"She's working... there were a lot of wounded in the arena's accident..." the raven haired girl said with a sigh as she placed the cup on the bed stand "I brought you some orange juice papa... mama said it's good for fever..."

She sat on the bedside and grabbed her father's empty sleeve. She loved fidgeting with it, just like her mother.

He inhaled and closed his eyes, this fever was killing him, his eyes hurt also and all of his body was sore from their battle against the otsutsukis. To top it all he was Chakra depleted from over using space time jutsu.

At least Sakura fixed his broken ribs and he could breath painlessly.

"Boruto said you that otsutsuki guy alost killed you..."

he opened his eyes again to see the concerned look she was giving him.

"Aa... Naruto saved me..." he murmured, he owes him one there, he really could have died.

"Lord seventh papa! Geez can't you be polite?!" Sarada scolded him with a little slap on his left shoulder.

He chuckled "his a moron even though he's the Hokage now..." he said.

Sarada pouted, he knows that she idolises his best friend "this is not an excuse papa! Even his children have to call him lord seventh when it's about work"

"Okay then moron lord sventh..." he replied with a tired smile.

The glare she gave him first suddenly died and her eyes soften and her lips tug upward in a gentle smile, the youngest Uchiha leaned forward and placed a little kiss on her father's cheek "papa looks cute when he's smiling..." she said as she pulled away.

Sasuke almost scowled "from where did you get that cute shit again?"

"Mama... and she's right you even look cuter when you scowl like that" she giggled as she pinched his cheek.

"And did she pay you too to annoy the hell out of me while she's not here to do it?"

"No... but that's why you love us... because we annoy you"

Now he was startled, Sakura couldn't have told her that, or did she?

He suddenly felt his throat dry and reached for the juice that he gulped all at once.

Damn this fever and Damn this orange juice.

It was all annoying.

"Hey papa... maybe you should have let mama take care of you at the hospital, your fever is not going down..." Sarada said grabbing his sleeve again

"This fever is not something your mother can fix... it's due to the overuse of my eyes..."

"Will I get fevers like that if I overuse mine too papa?"

"No... maybe your eyes will ache for a while but won't be having something like that... your sharingan is not that developed..." he sighed "and you don't have this shitty purple eye"

Sarada chuckled "you hate your rinnegan because it obliges you to hide that pretty face of yours"

"I'm not pretty"

"You are... and you are prettier than both me and mama together I mean look..."she joked as she grabbed their family photo from the bed stand "mama and I look like ugly ducklings beside you" she said with a laugh.

"You both are beautiful..." he declared out of the blue "your mom is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... and you look just like her..." he reached with his hand to her face and tucked a lock of black hair behind his blushing daughter's ear "and you've got some features from my mother too..."

Sarada was dangerously red "and you blush like Sakura too..." he chuckled as placed his warm hand on her cheek "kami what did I do to deserve you two in my life?" The last sentence was almost whispered to only him but his daughter heard it, she'll never never question his love for them anymore because the look on his eyes said it all.

"Papa... I love you too..." she said as she leaned down and wrapped her slender arm around his torso, not squeezing him too much because of his recent injuries.

He place his chin on top of his daughter's head and give her a small kiss on her raven hair "I know..."

"I'm home!"

Sakura's voice resonated into the apartment as she closed the door, she was expecting to see Sarada watching TV or reading a book in the living room.

She looked at the clock, maybe Sarada went out to chouchou, she frowned a little, she'd scold her about leaving her sick father alone at home.

"Darling?" She called as she walked into their bedroom.

The sight that she let left her speechless and her heartthrob melted into her chest.

On the left side of the bed, her babies were wrapped around each other. Sarada was curled into her fathers chest while his arm wrapped around her small body and held her closer to him.

Just like the old days when Sarada used to play with her father and they ended up sleeping on the floor.

She silently headed towards the closet qnd stirred searching for her camera.

"Don't even think about it..." her husband said with a husky sleepy voice, she turned around with a bright smile and her hands up "oups! You caught me again" she laughed then walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in to sit beside him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly, her small fingers brushed his bangs away from his face "you're fever is going down..." she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss under his rinnegan.

"Sarada gave me orange juice..." he mumbled as he lifted his face and brushed his dry lips against his wife's soft ones, the latter gigiggled "she's her mother's daughter..."

His hand left his daughter's back and went to cup Sakura's cheek and pull her into a sweet kiss.

"I missed you..." he whispered against her mouth and she smiled "Sasuke-kun... Sarada is here you know..." she said as she tried to pull away but he dragged her into another kiss.

She couldn't help but to respond to his affections, with one hand supporting her weight over his chest and the other one tangling into his dark locks.

A soft sudden gasp beneath them made them pull apart to see a pair of red irises and spinning tomoes "you were kissing..." Sarada murmured with wide open eyes "I finally saw you kissing"

Both of her parents blushed.

"Sarada turn off your sharingan and stop recording our...hmm. .. this..." sakura tried to scold her.

"I thought you guys were only kissing when you do it..." she said then almost jumped from the bed "were you trying to while I'm sleeping here?!" She wrinkled her nose in a disgusted grimace.

Sakura gaped at her "wh... Sarada!" She yelled, her face as crimson as her shirt

"Nasty old people.."

"Sarada take that back!"

"Girls..." the Uchiha patriarch called with a low voice

"I won't... because it's true" Sarada ignored him flashing a sly smirk towards her mother.

"Sarada quite being impolite!"

"I'm not being impolite... I'm stating facts and if I wasn't here... kami knows what you two will be doing by now..."

"Sarada!"

"Girls... you're giving me a headache..." the ignored Sasuke mumbled as he threw his head back into the pillow.

Both of Sakura and Sarada leaned suddenly over him with concern and worried looks on their eyes "darling are you alright?"

"Sorry papa..."

he smiled weakly "it's okay... I just don't like seeing you arguing..."

His wife smiled back and brushed his cheek as she pecked his lips and rested their brows together "sorry Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

The couple felt their daughter shift in the bed as she tried to leave, and her father reached with his hand and grabbed her forearm "stay..."

"But papa you need to rest..." she argued, a bit of guilt into her voice.

Sasuke shook his head even though it made him dizzy "I'm well rested when I'm surrounded by the ones I love..." he smiled gently as he dragged her back to his left side.

Sarada got the message and slided back under the covers, curling at her father's chest while her mother did the same on the other side.

"I've never imagined that you'd let me spend the night here..." the young Uchiha mumbled.

"Your papa is full of surprises Sarada..." Sakura chuckled and pressed a kiss to her husband's jaw.

"Hn..." he murmured closing his tired eyes again "go to sleep..." he ordered with a tired voice.

"Okay papa... goodnight"

"Goodnight Darling, goodnight Sarada..."

"Hn..."

Before they knew it, the Uchihas were in a deep slumber wrapped up around each other.


	4. 4 Sweet dumplings K

"I'm not eating this stuff Sakura... so stop whining already..." the Uchiha said firmly as he took a sip from his tea.

The Pinkett swallowed "I'm not eating this stuff Sakura..." she mimicked him with a machevious smile then took another bite of her dango "they're delicious Sasuke-kun..." she said with a full mouth.

"I don't like sweets Sakura... stop it already..." he dismissed her again.

"I know but I don't understand how can anyone hate sweets! You're not normal Sasuke-kun..." she whined pulling a chuckle from her travel companion

"yeah... this is something I didn't know already..." he mumbled with a smirk.

They sat there, enjoying the silence and staring at the cotton like clouds in the sky, it was a nice day.

Sasuke took another sip from his tea and from the corner of his eyes watched as Sakura finished the first dumplings boxe and opened the second.

"Sakura?are you going to eat all of that?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded and grabbed a dango stick "it's because you don't want to eat the portion I bought for you Sasuke-kun..." she said with a pout and those puppy eyes.

Seriously? She was doing this again? Trying to make him feel guilty so he would do anything she'd like?

He couldn't help it because she succeeded.

"Alright alright... I'll take one, and only one..." he sighed and grabbed the stick from her hand, he gave a her a glare and she giggled "stop laughing... this is something that's going to happen only once..." he muttered.

The raven haired Uchiha took a deep breath then took a bite of the sweet dumplings, they were good but too sweet for his liking, he made a face as he chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible.

"See! It didn't kill you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed and went for her food again.

"Annoying..." he whispered under his breath and resumed eating.

He could remember the last time he got to eat something that sweet, it was few days before the Uchiha massacre, he's brother in a failing attempt to apologise for not spending too much time with him took him out for some dango.

Itachi used to like them so much, but much to his surprise Sasuke didn't like the dumplings. It was that day when he discovered that he had no liking for sweets.

Well not all sweets, Sakura was sweet and yet he couldn't bring himself to unlike her.

He smiled at the idea and his travels companion noticed it "you scare me when you smile like that... so suddenly..." she joked and he looked down at her.

"I was thinking... how much you and itachi have in common..."

"Huh?"

He didn't answer, he took his bitter tea cup and drank it all to wash the sweet taste from his mouth.

Now that he said it, they really have a lot in common. They both craved for those strange dumplings and could eat tones of them. They both were extremely kind and helped everyone around them. They both had that stupid smile on their faces for the whole day...

They both loved him unconditionally.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called and he looked back at her again, green eyes staring at him in wonderment.

"He used to like dango too..." he simply said, it was enough for now, he didn't feel like to talk about him even though it made his heart feel warmer.

"Ooh... did he use to force you to eat them too?" Sakura joked as she collected the empty boxes.

"I only ate them once before... and yes he forced me just like how you did earlier"

Sakura laughed and stood up, dusting off her clothes "alright now I'm full with energy... shall we go?"

The Uchiha nodded and followed suit.

The Pinkett gave him a smile and walked in front of him, he watched her few steps behind and couldn't help but imagine the Uchiha fan instead of the white circle on her back.

Uchiha Sakura, that will suit her...

He smiled to himself again, he really should consider proposing to her soon.

"Stop smiling like that when I'm not looking! It creeps the hell out of me!" She yelled at him when she turned her head to face a dumbfounded smiling Uchiha.

The less she expected was him poking her forehead with his two fingers "Annoying..." he simply said as he walked past her.

She was his annoying cherry blossom, and he'd make sure to put that Uchiha crest on her back soon so that everyone will know that she belonged to him.


	5. 5 Poisoned T

"How many times do I have to tell you... stop jumping into fights when you are Chakra depleted..."

The Uchiha said as he wrapped Sakura's ankle in a bandage, it was a hard task but he was used to do it with just one hand.

"Ow.." she whimpered lowly and he stilled his movements as he peeked up at her

"Sorry... did I hurt you?" He questioned with a concerned voice.

"Um... no... I just tried to move it and..." she stopped when she saw him heading to the deep cut in her tigh "Sasuke-kun... I can deal with this one, you should clean your own injuries..." she mumbled with a blush.

"It's okay... I'll deal with them later they're just small scratches... unlike this one..." he said as he pressed a piece of wet cloth to wash the blood that gathered around her cut and she hissed with pain "sorry..." he whispered again. He grabbed another bandage from her bag and wrapped it tightly around her tigh "here... that should do until you get your Chakra back..." the raven haired man said as he stood up on his feet collecting the medical material from the cave floor.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly and he just shrugged "get some rest... I'll go wash off at the river..." he said as he grabbed his own bag and headed outside of the cave they were occupying.

The Pinkett sighed and laid on her sleeping bag, she was rearly exhausted, healing a dozen of badly injured merchants and fighting a large group of skilled rogues depleted her of her Chakra, she didn't even have enough to run away and sasuke had to carry her to this hideout.

She closed her eyes and soon drifted into a deep slumBer.

When she next opened her eyes, Sasuke was back, he was sitting against the stone wall and his eyes were closed.

At first she thought he was sleeping and was about to close her eyes and sleep again when she noticed something weird.

He was squeezing his eyes shut and his forehead was sweaty, his shirt clinged to his chest with sweat as he breathed harshly.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called as she sat down, he opened his eyes and stared at her with glassy orbs.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" He asked with a husky voice then coughed in his hand.

"You're not the one who should ask this question Sasuke-kun..." she said with a frown as she walked to his side and kneeled beside him.

The pinkette lifted her hand and touched his forehead, he was feverish "you have a fever..."

"Obviously..."

"It can't happen all of a sudden Sasuke-kun..." she replied and reached for his shirt lifting it a little to expose his abdomen.

She gasped when she saw a particularly long deep cut that was already inflamed "for God sake Sasuke..." she glared at him and he gave her a weak smile

"Stop smiling like an idiot! If I didn't wake up you would have probably die!"

"I'm glad you're awake then..." he whispered throwing his head back against the wall.

Sakura sighed, the injurie was poisoned and she didn't know how he managed to pull himself together and act normal with such a deep cut.

She started extracting the poison which wasn't too much but enough to make him sick, then proceeded to close his wound.

As she worked she noticed the scars on his body, some of them looked large and others were small, she concluded that this wasn't the first time he let his body deal alone with an injurie.

"Done... you should rest now...Sasuke-kun?" The young man was unconscious "Sasuke-kun!" She called as she shook him, passing out after being poisoned is no good sign "Sasuke-kun wake up!"

With her hand she pushed some healing Chakra to his forehead, it took him few minutes before he opened his glassy eyes.

"Sakura?" He mumbled with a rough voice.

The pinkette sighed "hands up"

He gave her a questioning look but complied anyway and held his hand up as the young medic removed his sweat and blood stained shirt "I guess you over heated and passed out... we need to cool you down..." she said as she reached for a water bottle from her bag "here... drink"

He didn't move, just kept staring at her and she sighed again and opened the bottle, putting it to his lips and allowing him to drink slowly "you're lucky I can't beat you now... you lied to me..." she murmured as she pulled away from him and wetted a cloth with some water.

"You weren't in a state that allows you to heal anyone..." the Uchiha replied while she brushed his face with the wet cloth "well I could have given you an antidote..."

he nodded and closed his eyes again inhaling sharply "Sakura... are you an angel?"

Her mouvement stopped suddenly, was he being delusional under the effect of the poison?

"You look like an angel... the first time I saw you in the academy... this is what I thought..." he mumbled, his eyes still closed "with that bright pink hair and green eyes..." he added as he chuckled "you were a mystery for me... I was used to see poeple with only dark hair and eyes at the compound..."

Sakura's cheeks were as pink as her hair, that was definitely the poison's effect, she knew him enough to know that he won't just say that even if he thought it.

"Hey Sakura..." he called as he opened his hooded eyes

"Yes?"

"Kiss me"

Now she was sure she was as red as her clothes "w...what?!" She shrieked, it's not like they never kissed before, there were few times and all of them were initiated by Sasuke, he never asks her permission because all of them were impulsive.

"I want you to kiss me Sakura.." he said again "I love your lips..." he reached with his hand and traced her lower lip with his thumb "so soft... so pink... so sweet..."

She seriously has to check his mind now, he was acting weird

"Sasuke-kun... the poison is playing with your mind... you should rest..." the pink haired kunoichi told him but he shook his head negatively

"Nothing until you kiss me..."

Sakura sighed "fine..." she muttered as she leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips "happy now?"

"You call that a kiss?!" He asked with an annoyed exhausted voice.

"Well sorry but I'm not very experienced Sasuke-kun" she mocked and she tried to stand only to be caught by his hand on her arm

She had no time to complain, he already crashed their lips together as his hand sneaked behind her head firmly. The pinkette had no other choice but to close her eyes and enjoy the moment.

After few seconds he had to part away from her to catch his breath "now that's a kiss..." he whispered, his hot breath fanning her blushing face "thank you..."

Sakura was more embarrassed than to try to talk, she just nodded and tried to get away but he held her tighter against his bare chest "stay like that with me tonight..."

So she did and didn't move, just curled next to him and allowed herself to sleep

He wished he wouldn't remember last night.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was to take Sakura to her sleeping bag. His face was as red as a tomato as he looked for a clean shirt to wear.

"I'm an idiot..." he cursed himself and covered his mouth with his hand, just what took him to tell her such things and ask her to kiss him and sleep next to him?!

Now he would deal with the shameful memory of this night for the rest of his miserable life.

That if he lived because all of what he wanted now was to bury himslef alive.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun... how are you feeling?"

He froze when he haired her voice behind him "Sasuke-kun?" She called again when he didn't answer.

"I... I'm so sorry about last night..."

"Hey don't be... I won't beat you..." sakura said with a giggle as she yawned and stretched her arms

"I... I'm talking about... that kiss..." he mumbled without turning around to face her because he was sure he had a tomato face

"Oh..." His travel companion murmured "that... I think it's okay? I mean... we kissed before..."

he nodded and started collecting his things "we should move... we still have to make it to kumo this evening" he said to avoid talking about that subject anymore.

"Umm... yeah sure..." Sakura started packing too but what he didn't knew was the small smile on her face, she found him very cute when he got embarrassed and she wasn't ready to let go of it.


	6. 6 Annoying mother and child K

Watching them sleeping has become his favourite activity.

It was creepy like Sakura said, but he liked it.

The three of them occupied the large bed of the inn, since Sarada's birth they spent less and less nights outside.

He always sleeps later than them and wakes up before them just to watch them sleeping.

The 6 months old Sarada was grabbing his sleeve while she was sound asleep between her parents, it was as if she feared he would run away or something.

The Uchiha reached with his hand and brush a strand of black hair from his daughter's face, she had his hair color but it was as soft as Sakura's.

His gaze went to Sakura on the other side of the bed, she was in as deep slumber too, even though Sarada was a handy baby, his wife was exhausted.

He couldn't help but smile at her, she was beautiful when she slept. If he didn't know her he'd say he's watching some harmful fairy sleeping with that long pink hair and that strange seal on her forehead.

He won't lie, he liked it more when she was awake and stared at him with her emerald green eyes, a color he grew to prefer among all other colors during the last years.

In the middle of his admiration, a loud bolt cut through the sky outside.

He cursed everything at the moment Sarada started crying, they had to calm herself down before the hotel's owner kicks themy out in the middle of the orage.

He reached for his daughter's small frame and cupped her into his arm sitting down on the bed and murmuring some calming words while he rocked her back and forth, it would be funny if she new her father couldn't pull such lightnings.

Sakura didn't wake up until the black haired baby started to calm down.

"Hey..." she said with a yawn as she sat down, automatically taking the toddler from her father's arm "Shh... Sarada it's okay... it's just a lightning... papa and mama are here..."

Few minutes later Sarada was back sound asleep.

Her mother put her back on the bed and covered her small body with the covers.

"You are amazing..." Sasuke didn't knew he vocalised his thought until the pink head jerked up and he was met with those green orbs again.

Her eyes softened immediately and she smiled, a little pink tinting her cheeks.

She didn't say a word, she walked out of the bedge and to her husband's side and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you..." she whispered into his ear as he hugged her.

"For what?" The Uchiha responded as low as her, they didn't want to make too much noise and wake up their daughter again.

"For loving me back and giving me this chance Sasuke-kun..."

"I've always loved you... I just realised it late..." he joked but it wasn't a lie, Sakura had always been special for him.

"You did?"

"Aa.."

"And I Thought sai was a social retarded..." she said with a laugh and kissed his nose, she knew she was about to see him scowling.

"Sakura... I told you to never compare me to that freak again..." he murmured with clear annoyance in his voice.

"I know darling... I just like to annoy the hell out of you..." she replied with a victorious smile.

"Tch... annoying..." he said before he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss "very annoying..." he mumbled again when he pulled away.

"Yeah I know... and I guess Sarada inherited that too..." sakura jowed as she laughed lightly.

"She sure did..." was his answer.


	7. 7 Nightmare T

Shet woke up to a muffled scream, then a loud breathing and the sounds of hurried steps.

Et first Sakura thought she was dreaming, but the cold breeze against her skin confirmed the opposite.

She slowly opened her eyes to find the other futon empty with the covers thrown away, and the sliding shouting door wide open which explained the cool air.

She sat down as she brushed the sleep away from her eyes and adjusted the hems of her night robe.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called as she walked outside, barefoot. It was really cold around here and she couldnt help but to shiver at the beginning, her body was trying to get accustomed to the heat change.

she received no answer and she started getting worried thinking that the Uchiha maybe got tired of her company and just decided to disappear and leave her alone behind, but then she saw him, leaning on a tree with his sole hand for support and vomiting into a bush.

She was startled at first, watching in disbelief the almighty Uchiha empty his stomach contents miserably. Her medical instinct didn't kick until few seconds later as she rushed to his side "Sasuke-kun?! Are you all right?"

His shoulders tensed upon hearing her voice as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his borrowed yukata.

With wide eyes he turned to her "Sa... saku..ra?" He mumbled almost in disbelief.

The trained eyes of the medic scanned him, he was breathless, his chest was litterally heaving up and down and she couldn't say she doesn't appreciate the sight, his yukata was so loose it was showing his entire chest that was covered with sweat and glistening at the dawn light. His face was also sweaty and his messy bangs were sticking to his forehead, but more importantly his eyes were so shocked she could believe he saw a ghost.

She saw his eyes soften and he took some deep breaths to slow his lungs, was he having a panic attack?

If so it must be a nightmare? But what was that about?

Oh...

Sakura walked closer to the man she loved "you had a nightmare?" She said as soft as possible as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder while hers went to his waist to support his bigger body while they walked back to their rented room.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body through the thin yukatas fabric.

He didn't answer her, but he leaned into her touch and allowed her to take him back inside, he even clenched his fist into her robes sleeve.

she assumed that yes, he had a dream and she knew exactly what it was about.

Even after all of this time, the horrible memory of that night kept haunting the young man, she pitied him for that but she knew he didn't want pity so she just kept silent and helped him get into the room then to the connected bathroom.

Sakura finally let go of his arm and waist but his grip on her didn't loosen until she told him he must wash, he complied silently and brushed his face and mouth with cold water.

When he was finished he stood with all of his length and took one last deep breath, he didn't bother to adjust his robe that was now really really dangerously loose around his waist that Sakura blushed.

"Hm... Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling better now?" She asked to stop her mind from wandering to something dirty.

He stepped closer to her and silently pulled her against him into a tight hug, inhaling into her hair and neck "Aa..." he said after while.

Sakura was blushing like a school girl, they hugged before, countless times, they shared kisses, hell they even had a make out session that could have changed into something else if Sasuke didn't take grip of his control and stopped before it went too far.

But the contact of his body against hers right now was all different, he felt warm, warmer than usual and she could explain it with the fact that the only things they were wearing were the thin yukata's they borrowed last night after bath.

There was need and longing into his touch, a longing she didn't even feel when he first hugged her after he came back to konoha.

After a while he pulled back, she was relieved she wasn't the only one blushing when she saw the slight pink into'his cheeks

"Sakura I..." he mumbled averting his gaze away "I had a nightmare..." the hand he kept on her shoulder clenched.

"Yeah I know..." sakura answered back taking his hand from her shoulder and giving it a little reassuring squeeze,even his bigger hand felt warmer "you don't need to talk about it if you don't want too... I already know what is it..."

"It's wasn't the massacre..." he cut her off, then shivered and looked away, it seemed like he couldn't look at her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said softly as her other hand cupped his cheek, automatically he leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand. During the last months they spent together on the road she learned that Sasuke liked those motherly like affectionate touches and welcomed them.

"You..." he murmured after a while "I saw you Sakura..."

"Did I do something to you? Were i hurting you in that nightmare?" She cautiously asked as she pulled her hands away from him, if that was the case then it wasn't preferable to touch him.

The Uchiha seemed to misunderstand her gesture and the horrified look she was giving him "no..." he whispered as he stepped closer hovering over her "no Sakura please don't look at me like that... don't get scared of me please..." His voice was weak and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, he hesitantly reached for her cheek with his calloused trembling fingers "I..I won't hurt you Sakura I swear... please... don't look at me like that..."

Tears slided down his cheeks and his lower lips was trembling.

"Sasuke-kun I'm not scared of you... what happened?" She asked as he let out a soft sob, she couldn't believe she had Sasuke Uchiha crying like a little child in front of her. That's what she saw right then, the eight years old child she fell in love with.

"I...I... in that nightmare... I was torturing you... and... then... I killed you... and... looked... at me... like... that... and..." he said between sobs and his whole body was trembling "I wanted to stop... you were begging me to stop... you were screaming... but I couldn't control my body!" He almost yelled the last part.

Sakura's shock was beyond real, she never expected in a million of years that killing her would affect him that much, he seemed so cool with it in the past.

She wondered what triggered him exactly, nightmares like that don't come from nowhere.

It hit her right then like a train, yesterday they were attacked by a group of rogues that wanted their heads for bounty, in the middle of their fight Sasuke was aiming at the last one of them with his sword but the bandit was smart and fast enough to take a grip of the girl who attacked him from the other side and placed her in front of her friend's sword.

Sasuke hit her but stopped before the sword could go too deep into her guts, it was painful but nothing she couldn't heal too fast.

He felt very weird during the evening, he was constantly staring at her stomach and asking her if she was feeling okay.

"Sakura..." she heard his pleading voice call her and pull her out of her thoughts "I... I'm.. s.. sorry" he managed to mumble between tears.

"Shh... Sasuke-kun... it's just a dream you know..." she reassured with a warm smile "and... if I have to trust someone with my life then it would be you Sasuke-kun... you were just affected by the earlier ambush and stabbing me accidentally... you're worried mind was playing tricks to you..." she explained as she placed her small hand on top of his and brushed it with her thumb "and... it is heart warming to know that you actually care that much for me..."

The Uchiha swallowed a sob then pulled his hand and wiped his face with his sleeve as he sniffeled, that was definitely the little Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura... i" he mumbled again "I love you..."

The Pinkett felt her jaw drop at the ground she didn't have time to react before he took firm hold of her waist and crashed his lips on hers.

The surprise washed away and she melted into his arm as she cupped his face and tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth.

It was a sweet, slow and tender kiss, none of their previous ones felt as overwhelming as this.

Well Sakura wasn't that surprised at his confession, she knew it was coming sooner or later, she knew her feelings reached him and that he was falling for her the day he asked her to accompany him on his journey. But God she never expected he would tell her like that.

They didn't stop until she felt her back against the thin wall, Sasuke pulled from her lips but still held her "I love you..." he whispered again and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Uchiha Sasuke..." she whispered back with a smile and pecked his lips lightly taking hold of his hand and pulling away "come on... we should go back to sleep, yesterday was very exhausting..."

he followed her back into the room with a nod and stood there watching her as she slipped into her futon, Sakura raised her head and met his eyes and with a playful smile, slided to the right side of her bed and patted the left one for him "come here..." she said tenderly, musing that Sasuke didn't need her only as a lover or a sister but also as a mother.

The raven haired Uchiha complied silently and slided into the futon beside her, as soon as he was laying there, the Pinkett pressed her body on him and wrapped her arms around his torso, he felt awkward and hesitant for a while before reaching with his arm and wrapping it back around her.


	8. 8 Steal her first kiss K

"Hey Sakura-san, you should go home and rest... your shift was over about two hours ago"

The head nurse peeked into the pink haired medic office, the latter roose her head from her papers and stared at the wall clock "that late?" She said then turned to the older woman "thank you kyoko-san... I'll head home in five minutes I just need to check this file"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

When Sakura finally finished her work, she took off her labcoat and undid her ponytail as she walked out of the hospital.

"Sakura..."

The Pinkett turned towards the familiar voice with an embarrassed smile "um... good evening Sasuke-kun.. I'm sorry I got caught into some paper work and I didn't notice..."

The black haired man smiled back to her, it was so Sakura, she always stays at work even after she finished.

He raised his hand and poked her forehead "it's okay..." he said then turned and started walking "come on... I'll walk you home..."

Since the day he came back to the village, the two of them fell into a comfortable routine, they spend most of their free time together and got to know each other better.

Sakura loved the way the Uchiha changed, he was nicer, his eyes looked softer and there was no hate or vengence burdening him, he smiled more often and offered his help one day at her clinic and to be honest he was good with children, she could easily imagine him as a good father.

It was quite surprising, the first time he asked her out, he was blushing like a school girl and mumbling but it was all cute, as days passed by he felt more comfortable during their dates.

Uchiha Sasuke was a new man.

"So how was your day Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she fell on step with him

"Nothing special... I trained with Naruto and had lunch with him and Hinata... then I went to your clinic and spend some time with the children..."

Sakura smiled softly, he really loved children.

"I didn't have dinner yet... what about we go grab something to eat?" The Haruno suggested and he nodded, his cheeks were a little bit pink but nothing obvious in the night's dim Street lights.

Before she knew it, the Uchiha stopped suddenly "Sasuke-kun?"

She turned and saw him staring at the bench in the side of the road.

She could tell exactly what he was thinking about, specially after seeing how his face expression changed into something melancholic.

GuiLt was the only thing he couldn't deal with yet, no matter how hard he tried it was always there...

Sakura walked back to him and held his hand in hers, catching his attention as he looked from the bench back to her, The young medic gave him a reassuring smile and a squeeze to his warm hand.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." he mumbled then, and she shook her head

"You're already forgiven Sasuke-kun"

"You forgave me... but... I can't forgive myself..." he said, averting his eyes from hers again "I hurt you"

Sakura shook her pink head again "you know this place doesn't hold only bad memories for me..." she said as she looked at the stone bench

"Remember the day we became team 7?" Sakura continued softly as she stepped closer, this may be her chance "it was here... the first time you talked to me..."

"If I remember well... I insulted you and called you annoying..." he said raising a confused eyebrow "I don't see is this considered as a good memory"

Sakura gave him confused looks too, didn't he remember?

"Sasuke-kun... don't you remember? Before that... we were sitting on that bench and you asked me about Naruto and... and..." she started mumbling and looked away with lashed cheeks

"And what?" He couldn't remember any of that, before he came to her that day he was in his room binded, but he was curious

"We... we were about to kiss before you ran away Sasuke-kun... can't you remember that?"

His eyes widened with shock, then narrowed with anger when he finally understood what happened that day.

He's gonna kill the moron.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sakura was trying to catch up with him, as soon as she told him about that day he ran away swearing and cursing loudly that he's going to kill some moron.

She had a clear idea of which moron he was talking as he jumped from roof to roof towards their best friend's home.

"NARUTO!" The Uchiha yelled as soon as he landed in front of the house, he was about to punch the door open when his former teammate caught his hand "Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" She ordered him but he didn't seem to hear her.

The door opened showing a confused blonde who scratched the back of his head "Hey Sasuke... what's u.."

he didn't get to finish his sentence as a strong punch landed on his face throwing him back inside the house

"Ugh... what was that for bastard!"

He didn't get any answer, the Uchiha Sent a kick towards his face and he avoided it successfully

Sasuke's eyes were flashed red and purple

He tried to smash his fist into Naruto's face again but the latter caught it with his own, and punched him back to push him away.

Sasuke tripped back and was caught by a worried Sakura, a trail of blood slided down his chin from his cut lip

"Just what got into you bastard?!" The Uzumaki yelled as he brushed his bruised cheek, Hinata showed up behind him and gasped at the scene "what's going on?" She asked lowly.

As Sasuke caught his breath he tried to step forward but a firm griP on his arm stopped him "Sasuke-kun! Stop this nonsense!" Sakura scolded but he shoved her hand away "stay out of this Sakura..." he simply said with a blank voice before aiming at his best friend again.

Taken off gard, Naruto didn't see him moving until everything went black for him when something hard collided with his face and his head hit the floor, the last thing he heard was his wife and Sakura calling for his name before he went unconscious.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan... he's gonna be okay, he just hit his head..." sakura reassured her friend as they sat on the couch and green Chakra was flowing from her hands into the blond's head, the latter groaned lightly but didn't wake up.

Hinata nodded and watched her healing her husband

"I'm sorry about all of that Hinata... I don't know what happened to Sasuke-kun... we were talking then he suddenly ran away and came here" the pink haired medic apologised and Hinata nodded again 'it's okay... they fight all the time after all..."

Sakura chuckled lightly then stared at the balcony where the Uchiha was sitting alone, with his back facing them trying to calm down.

She knew what got him so pissed off, it wasn't him that day it was Naruto whome she was about to kiss. But she preferred not to tell Hinata about it.

When Naruto was fully healed, she stood up "I'm going to talk to him..." she told her friend as she walked towards the balcony.

"Go away Sakura..." the raven haired man said when he felt her presence behind him

"I won't ... we need to talk Sasuke-kun" she mumbled then swallowed as she took a step closer to him, the Uchiha stood up and faced her

"How is Naruto?" He asked, a bit of concern into his voice

"He's fine, you didn't damage his inexistant brain..." sakura replied taking a look behind her shoulder, where Hinata was stroking her unconscious husband's hair.

"Hn... I'm sorry... I think I overdid it..."

She looked back at the man she loved and saw him clenching his fist and averting his eyes away.

The Pinkett reached for his face with both her hands and turned it gently towards her, stepping on her tip toes and pressing her lips on his cheek.

His face grew instantly red and hot as she pulled away from him and smiled, her cheeks were pink too

"Just know that if I were you... I would have sent him flying to Suna with a kick" she joked and giggled a little bit "but still... you have to apologise to Hinata-chan, you scared her"

The Uchiha nodded and walked inside, she watchdog as he bowed in front of the hyuuga and mumbled some apology to her while she waved her hands with an embarrassed expression on her face.

Sakura smiled to herself, she heard somewhere that Uchihas were passionate lovers, who ever told her that was totally right and Sasuke's display of jealousy tonight was the proof.


	9. 9 Boruto and Sarada K

"Uncle Sasuke?" The blonde teenager called after taking a sip of his cold water, they spent the whole morning training on the Katon and since Boruto wasn't a fire chakra nature it was harder, they took almost three days to perfect his Chakra transformation and today starTed with the basics of Katon techniques.

"Hn?" The black haired man raised an eyebrow, there was something strange about the way Boruto was talking

"Umm... does Sarada-chan hate me?" The Uzumaki took a glance at his master then averted his eyes, he knew sasuke was an overprotective father.

"Why would you think that?"

"She... well she's... she's calling me names..." he mumbled, struggling cautiously to get the right words out of his mouth.

"Like what?" Sasuke's curiosity was awakened, guess his daughter picked his bad habit of insulting other poeple, he almost smirked at that.

"Um... she said... I was annoying"

Oh no.

Sasuke gaped for a moment and his eyes widened "she keeps calling me annoying all the time even when I'm calm and composed that... that's why I think she hates me..."

The next second, Boruto found himself fave to face with the Uchiha, as the older man leaned to glare at him in the eyes, what scared him more was the red in his right eye.

"Is something going on between you and my daughter?" He asked, in a way that seemed more of a threatening than a question.

Boruto swallowed and shook his head "n...no... I just told you everything uncle..."

At this sentence, Sasuke straightned and sighed, of course his daughter took after her mother, falling for the wrong guy

"Hey listen... I need you to promise me something..." he said, as he looked down at the frightened blonde teenager "no matter what happens in the future, no matter what are your goals... promise me you'll stay by Sarada's side..." he wouldn't allow to let his daughter suffer the same way his wife did.

Boruto blinked at him and blushed "w..why... why do I have to? I mean Sarada-chan hates me..."

Sasuke sighed again and almost face palmed himself "moron" he muttered "you'll understand later... now let's go back to training" the Uchiha said as he walked towards their training spot.

Why was he making him promise such a thing? Why would Uchiha Sasuke want someone like him to stick by Sarada's side? Boruto couldn't find any answer for these questions but he was somehow glad to his master, he liked Sarada and now if she complains about him being too clingy he would just tell her it was her father's order.

With a grin he stood up and joined the Uchiha patriarch, yeah that all sounds good to him.


	10. 10 Mama's hair K

Sarada stared at the old team 7 picture, and precisely at her mother's long pink hair. She remembered her mother having a long hair at a certain age but she cut it, she said she was used to it being short...

"Uncle looks cool..." she almost jumped when she heard her bLond teammate talk next to her, he was observing the picture too "but my father looks stupid... and aunt Sakura... she... she looks weird... oh hey you inherited her huge forehead!"

Sarada glared at him, she'd rather have him say such a thing about her father than her mother or the Hokage she admired too much

"Shut up You annoying banana head..." she muttered as she walked away, she was obliged to spend few days at the uzumakis house while her parents went on a mission together, a rescue mission that needed her mother's medical skills and her father's tracking powers.

She sighed walking to the kitchen where Himawari and Hinata were preparing dinner, her parents were due to come back tomorrow but she was sure they'll be late to use sometime alone together, after all it's been a long time since they had such opportunity.

"Sara-nee-chan! Look! I made pancakes!" The younger Uzumaki squealed holding a plate in front of her, Sarada smiled "they look delicious Hima-chan"

"Good evening Sarada are you hungry?" The hyuuga princess asked as she cut some vegetables, Sarada shook her head negatively then Boruto burst into the kitchen "I am hungry mom! Can we go get some burgers?! Can we?" Sarada rolled her eyes over her teammate's obsession with burgers.

"No... dinner is almost ready..." His mom replied quietly and he pouted with disappointment, he was really annoying.

"Um... aunty can I ask you something?" Sarada hesitated, shifting from feet to another

"Yeah sure sweetheart..." Hinata replied as she added the cut vegetables into the stew.

"Since when did mama cut her hair?" She asked

"Aunt Sakura had always short hair Sarada..." the blond boy noticed and Sarada shook her head "no... aunt Ino once told me she and mama had a competition over who had the best looking long hair..."

Hinata smiled softly as she wiped her hands into her apron "actually the competition wasn't about long hair..." she said with a giggle "it was about Sasuke-kun... it was rumoured he liked girls with longer hair... that's why I kept mine short"

Boruto gave his mother a weird look "for someone who had a byakugan you were pretty blind mom... I mean how could you prefer than Ramen eater over someone as cool as uncle Sasuke?"

He received a punch over his head as soon as he finished his sentence "hey!?"

"That was for disrespecting your mother's feelings and Lord seventh" Sarada frowned at him and he crossed his arms and looked away "psycho..."

"Annoying..."

Hinata and Himawari both laughed "nii-san and nee-chan are cute together!" The young blue eyed girl giggled, earning a blush from the two teenagers who looked away from each other.

"So... why did mama cut her hair?" The Uchiha asked after a while.

"Well Shikamaru-san told me a story about the chunin exams... wanna hear it?" Hinata suggested and the three children nodded "let's sit then..."

As soon as they took their seats around the table, the hyuuga princess started telling her story

"Well you see... during the exams we spent the second phase into the forest of death, and both your fathers got injured... Sakura-chan took care of them and protected them when they were attacked..." she said then put a finger on her lower lip in an attempt to remember the next part "um... they were sound ninjas that attacked them and there was a girl who tortured Sakura-chan and pulled at her hair while her teammates were aiming at Naruto and sasuke... as much as Sakura adored her hair, she simply cut it with a kunai to free herself and save them... Shikamaru and his team witnessed the scene..."

The three children gaped at her "so... she gave up her hair to save dad and uncle Sasuke?"Boruto asked and his mother nodded " yes and she kept it short since then... the only time I saw her after with long hair was after Sarada's birth... both your parents got longer hair, I guess they didn't have much time to cut it" she said with a giggle facing Sarada "I used to envy Sakura-chan... she was so courageous and never gave up on Sasuke-kun... I used to wish I had a ounce of her courage to talk to Naruto"

Sarada's cheeks were so pink, she never expected to hear something like that about her mother.

"Finally! Home sweet home!" The pink haired medic stretched her arms above her head as she came into their appartement, her husband closed the door and sighed, the only thing he wanted now was a warm shower and sleep, that rescue mission in the land of snow was pretty exhausting.

"Sarada honey! We're back!" Sakura called as she pulled her shoes and walked into the hall

"She must be still at Naruto's... remember we're due to tomorrow..." her husband said as he walked after her

"Aah yes you're right Sasuke-kun" she mumbled then yawned "well let's rest for tonight..."

"Aa..."

"You're not hungry?" His wife asked as she pulled her coat and he shook his head negatively "I only need a shower and full night of sleep..."

Sakura nodded, that was exactly what she needed too, she played with a strand of her hair as she walked towards the kitchen and fill herself a cup of water.

"You're letting your hair grow again?" Came her husband's voice from behind her

"Umm... not really, I just didn't have time to trim it lately... I may pass by the hairdresser tomorrow..." she said then drank her water, waiting for her husband's reaction.

She almost choked on her beverage when he made a little pout "hm... right..." he said as he walked away, Sasuke liked her hair and specially when it was long, unfortunately for him his wife refused to let it grow pass her shoulders giving him the excuse of it annoying her at work and covering the Uchiha crest on her back.

"Mama!"

No response, but she didn't wait, she knew her parents were home

She ran to there bedroom, opened the door and threw herself at the bed hugging her sleeping mother tightly.

"Mama! I missed you..."

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes to glare at the intruder "Sarada... what are you doing exactly?" He asked when his daughter pulled the covers and buried herself between her parents, he was glad they were so tired last night they didn't try anything, otherwise the situation could have been more embarrassing.

"You picked up Naruto's bad habit of walking into private rooms without warning?" He asked again but his daughter ignored him, still hugging her sleeping mother. Sakura was a heavy sleeper, she was used to be hugged so tightly in mornings like that so she didn't even react, if she was conscious she probably was thinking it was him.

The Uchiha patriarch sighed and laid back into the bed, reaching with his sole arm for his to girls and pulling him in a tight embrace against him "you missed her?" He whispered into his daughter's her and she nodded silently.

He wanted to ask her whether she missed him too but abstained, it wasn't the first time he'd be gone for too long.

"So mama did you kick ass during the mission?" Sarada asked during breakfast , she was curiously very interested in her mother this morning as sparkles glittered into her eyes.

"No... papa did, I was healing the wounded" her mother answered as she placed the plate of tamagoyaki on the table and sat with a wink towards her husband, the later gAve her a gentle smile.

"Oh so I guess you saved a lot of lifes then?" Their daughter continued with the same excited tone.

"Um you can say so... even though there were not very bad injuries" Sakura said while she picked some of the omelet "my part of the mission was easier compared to papa" Sasuke gave her an amused look, no matter what she ends up praising him.

"Oh that's great mama! Did you use your hundred seal power?! Aunty told me you got it at the age of 17 while lord fifth and Mito Uzumaki didn't accomplish it at such a young age!" Sasuke tensed upon hearing his daughter's words, he didn't want her to get interested about that technique.

"Will you teach me mama? I wanna be a praised medic just like you?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to have sparkles I to her eyes "yeah sure honey!" She squealed back with excitement, it was about time she asks her for that and she was starting to think it would never happen.

Sarada jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck "thank you mama! When can I start saving Chakra for the seal?"

Sakura was about to answer when she noticed the way her husband stared at them, he never approved her using the seal and he wasn't ready to let their daughter master such a dangerous jutsu.

Sakura pulled away from her daughter and poked her forehead "we'll talk about that later... now I have and boutique shift at the hospital and I'm already late" she said as she leaned towards her husband and kissed his cheek before standing up to prepare for her work.

As soon as her mother left, Sarada started jumped happily around the house and landed into the couch on the living room

"You won't learn that jutsu..." her father said as he followed her

She glared at him from behind her glasses, he was such a joy killer

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous"

"Our lifes as shinobies is meant to be dangerous... you of all poeple should know that papa..." she retorted back gesturing at his missing arm.

The Uchiha sighed and sat beside his daughter " I dedicated my life to make this world as safe as possible for you to live in... you don't need such a technique, we were on war when your mother activated it... now we are on a time of peace" he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Well you never know what may happen..." the raven haired girl replied.

They sat There silently for a while, somehow his daughter was right, anything could happen anytime and the proof was what happened with the otsutsukis during the chunnin exams.

"So... aunty told me you liked long hair..."

Sasuke face palmed himself when his daughter said that out of the blue, he expected such idioties from Naruto not Hinata, apparently stupidity was contagious

"And why would Hinata tell you such a thing?!" He asked arching his eyebrow

"I asked her why mama cut her hair..." she replied and watched as her father's eyes widened

"She... she told you about the chunin exams?"

The young Uchiha nodded "she said mama grow her hair for you..."

"... and she cut it for me too..." he finished and she nodded again, well Hinata wasn't that idiot after all, he thought with a sigh.

"It's strange papa... mama never tried to grow it long again to get your attention" she joked and he chuckled

"I love Sakura, not 'Sakura's long hair'" he replied with a smirk and Sarada decided to tease him a little bit

"But you like it when mama's hair is longer huh?" She said poking him in his shoulder and he blushed "Aa" he replied.

"So... you didn't fall in love with mama because of her looks but because she was the strongest kunoichi in the world?"

The Uchiha patriarch chuckled again " when I fell for her she wasn't even taller than you Sarada... we don't need reason to love, it just happens..."

Sarada's eyes where shining, no matter how long he'd admit it, her father talking so lovingly about her mother always amazed her.

"I want to become like mama... she's strong and beautiful and..."

"Annoying"

"Papa!"

This time he laughed, Sarada's face was priceless

"That's not funny!" She yelled as she puffed her cheeks, then before she knew it, she started laughing too and hugged him "we love you too papa"


End file.
